Sweet Factory
by Lee Ha
Summary: Je suis seulement âgé de 19 et je suis déjà totalement et profondément accro. Accro a quelque chose qui peut me tuer en très peu de temps. Accro a la pire chose que l'être humain de son génie destructeur à créer. Accro a la mort. Je suis devenu si dépendant de ce malheur que pour payer ma dose de vie je vends mon corps à ces dealers de génie. [UA x OCC]


Auteur: Lee Ha

Genre: OCC/UA/

Disclamair: Ne m'appartiens pas.

Note: J'avais fais au départ cette fanfiction sur le groupe K-Pop Shinee mais je les réécris pour Naruto! J'ai fais attention mais il ce peut (je n'es suis absolument pas sur) qu'il reste encore un nom inchangé! si c'est le cas me le dire! il y a aussi que j'ai corriger moi-même et par ce fais il ce peut que ce ne sois pas parfait! je m'en excuse donc! le titre origine était CANDY SHOP mais je pensais trop a la chansons de 50 cents _(welcome to te candy shop xD_) donc je les changer pour Sweet Factory! sur ce bonne lecture!

**SWEET FACTORY**

Je suis seulement âgé de 19 et je suis déjà totalement et profondément accro. Accro a quelque chose qui peut me tuer en très peu de temps. Accro a la pire chose que l'être humain de son génie destructeur à créer. Accro a la mort. Fou des sensations euphoriques. Des touchés si étranges mais si intéressants. Je suis devenu si dépendant de ce malheur que pour payer ma dose de vie je vends mon corps à ces dealers de génie.

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, je me préparais à aller dans ce club où j'étais connue. Cela fessait une semaine depuis ma dernière visite et il ne me restait plus rien. J'avais utilisé ma dernière dose la vieille. J'avais besoin de sentir une vague de plaisir voyager dans tout mon corps.

Il devait être proche de onze heures lorsque j'entrai dans le club. Des lumières aveuglantes et une odeur alléchante sont parvenues à mon nez. Je me suis avancé jusqu'au bar et ai commandé un shooté de vodka. Chose bue, je me suis retourné et est fait voyager mon regard sur l'assembler. J'ai tout de suite reconnue mon vendeur habituel. Il m'a aussi vu, car il s'est levé et est venue me voir en calant bien son corps contre le mien déjà plaquer contre le bar.

-« Dit, tu as de quoi sur toi!? »

Pour seule réponse il m'a agrippé la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents pour ensuite embrasser cette dernière. J'ai tout de suite vu à ses pupilles qu'il était totalement gelé. Sur quoi? Je m'en foutais pas mal, car mon seul intérêt était d'avoir ma dose. Je lui ai donc reposé la question.

-« Tu as de quoi? »

-« Pas vraiment... Mais j'ai envie de toi là... »

-« Pff! Neji! Si t'as rien, ce n'est pas la peine de penser à coucher avec moi. Et puis t'es totalement gelé. T'as sûrement de quoi sur toi pour être comme ça!? »

Il a commencé à embrasser mon cou avant de déposer son front contre le mien. Puis il a ri avant de me répondre en me chuchotant à l'oreille sans oublier au passage de me l'embrasser et lécher.

-« C'est un mec qui arrive tout droit de New York. Un Grand très très grand ami de Shikamaru... Tu vois et son stock est tellement bon que j'en suis si jaloux, oh oui si jaloux...»

C'était pour le moins très intéressant. De nouveau produit. Malheureusement je n'avais aucune idée s'il était prêt à être payé nature... Avec un homme et puis si son stock était si bon enfin à ce que je vois il ne doit pas être donné. J'ai repoussé Neji puis me suis dirigé vers la table de Shikamaru. Elle était tellement reculée que presque personne ne pouvait voir que le jeune amant de mon ami était en pleine inhalation de poudre blanche posée sur la table en vitre. De toute façon ce club était connu pour être un endroit à drogue. La police ne venait jamais, car une grosse somme d'argent était remise pour garder le secret. Lorsque je me suis avancé vers eux j'eux le plaisir de voir qui était le grand ami de Shika.

-« Naruto! Je croyais que tu étais occupé avec notre cher Neji. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? »

J'ai regardé Kiba s'enfiler ses quelques tracks de poudre pour ensuite relever la tête en reniflant avant de me jeter un regard et de redonner les vingt dollars roulés au « Grand ami».

-« En fait je suis venue chercher du stock mais, ce cher Neji n'a rien donc j'ai pensé que tu aurais de quoi? »

-« En fait...je n'ai plus rien...juste quelques piles de speed rien de très grandiose mais... Mon cher ami a de quoi te faire tourner la tête jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

J'ai jeté un regard à l'inconnu. Il n'était pas moche. Même qu'il était assez séduisant. Ses cheveux corbeau cachaient son regard ténébreux mais, je voyais bien qu'il écoutait notre conversation tout en surveillant notre cher kiba à présent occuper à déchirer des bouts de serviettes en papier.

-« Je crois pas qu'il soit intéressé par mon moyen de payement. »

-« Tu peux demander tu sais... Il parle très bien Japonais ce cher Itachi.»

J'ai détourné mon regard du dealer à présent occupé à embrasser la charmante bouche de son amant vers celui nouvellement prénommé Itachi. Il me regardait aussi d'ailleurs. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru me dise de les rejoindre et de m'asseoir. Comme le premier banc était utilisé-j'eux donc le loisir de me placer à côté de mon tout nouveau meilleur ami. Je me suis présenté à lui dans la bonne et due forme.

-« Salut. Je suis Naruto! »

-« Itachi. J'ai entendu parler de toi. »

-« Ah oui? En bien j'espère! Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une mauvaise impression. »

-« Ça dépend comment tu perçois le mot bien. »

-« Je pourrais bien te montrer ce soir? »

Il m'a jeté un sourire avant de prendre son verre et de la vider d'un trait. Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi en jetant toujours un coup d'œil au plus jeune occuper à jouer avec le bracelet de Shikameru alors que ce dernier envoyait des messages texte. En gros nous étions invisibles.

-« Tu prends quoi? »

-« Ce qu'on me donne. »

-« Mais tu veux quoi? »

-« Quelque chose qui fasse décoller. »

-« Sa tombe bien j'ai des tas de choses qui font...décoller. »

-« Intéressant. »

Je m'étais approché graduellement jusqu'à être presque sur lui. Il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse tandis que l'autre était accoudé contre la table en vitre. Nos têtes assez proches pour que je sente son souffle alcoolisé contre ma propre bouche.

-« Je connais ton moyen de payement. »

-« C'est bien...tu en pense quoi? »

-« je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de tester, mais selon de petites souris... Cela serait excellent. »

-« Tu es bien informé... Je t'offre la chance ce soir...de tester? Tu prends? »

-« Il a des risques de fraude? »

J'Est souri puis est placé mes fines jambes sur celle de mon vis-à-vis avant de me coller à lui et de venir chercher ses lèvres. Elle était si douce. Il a placé sa main autrefois accoudée, sur ma hanche puis a répondu brièvement au baiser. Cela n'a duré que très peu de temps, mais assez pour réchauffer notre cocon. J'ai sorti mon portable alors qu'il embrassait mon cou et est regardé l'heure. Déjà minuit quarante.

-« On devrait y aller... Il se fait tard. »

-« Mmmmh... Chez moi ça te va?»

J'ai accepté puis me suis levé du banc en disant au revoir aux deux autres. Kiba toujours occupé avec les bracelets de son amant et ce dernier avec son portable. J'ai pris la main d'Itachi pour ne pas le perdre dans la foulée. J'ai remarqué au passage Neji Dansant avec une belle blonde. À l'extérieur j'ai suivi mon jeune ami vers une magnifique Mercedes. Qui se serait douté que ce jeune homme serait riche. Une fois à l'intérieur. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à Itachi pour démarrer et parcourir très peu de distance avant d'arriver dans un stationnement menant à un luxurieux immeuble. J'ai débarqué à la suite de mon ami puis le suivi dans l'ascenseur qui monta sans arête. Un silence de mort était notre seule conversation. Arrivés à l'étage, nous débouchons sur un petit corridor qui menait à deux portes. Une où c'était écrit en gros SORTIE et l'autre où un simple chiffre était écrit. Itachi ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de le suivre. Un loft très épuré s'offrit à ma vue. Tout était très grand, mais à la fois parfaitement à sa place. Un escalier noir montait en colimaçon vers ce que je crois une chambre à air ouverte.

Mon jeune hôte alluma la radio et me fit signe de la suivre sur l'immense canapé en cuir noir. Je me suis avancé et sans gêne, je me suis assis sur ses cuisses. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de poser ses mains sur mes cuisses et de les caresser. J'ai regardé autour de moi cherchant de quoi qui me prouverais qu'il ait bien de la drogue mais rien. On se serait cru dans un magazine de présentation.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher... Tu ne trouveras pas. »

-« J'aimerais bien voir si ce que Shikamaru a dit sur tes « produits » était vrai. »

-« Mmh... »

Il glissa sa main vers sa poche de pantalon et sortie deux trois petits comprimés rougeâtres. J'ai froncé les sourcils en croyant que c'était tout ce qu'il avait sur lui.

-« Rien que sa? »

-« Sur moi oui, mais en général non. »

J'ai souri malicieusement avant de prendre le petit sac et de mieux regarder la marchandise. Je n'avais jamais vu une ecstasy comme cela. Habituellement c'était voyant que c'était coloré par après mais là elle était d'un rouge parfait. Sans variation de couleur.

-« Kyubi. »

-« Hein? »

-« C'est de la Kyubi. »

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi neuf queues étaient imprimées dessus. Je lui ai redonné le sac, mais il a repoussé ma main.

-« Garde ces trois-là, Je t'en donnerais plus après. »

-« Donner? Quelle généreuse personne es-tu! »

J'ai pris mon portefeuille et mis les bags dans ce dernier avant de le ranger dans ma poche arrière. Sans m'y attendre, Itachi a posé ses mains sur mes fesses et m'a poussé un peu plus vers lui. J'étais collé à lui. Nos visages étaient assez proches. J'ai déplacé sa frange pour mieux voir ses yeux. J'ai de nouveau capturé ses lèvres pour un baiser un peu plus passionné et fougueux. Il a enserré ma fine taille de ses mains puis à lâcher mes lèvres. J'ai posé mon front contre le sien. Il m'a regardé puis a souri avant de me proposer quelque chose d'assez...

-« ça te dirait de faire de la poudre? »

-« Là? »

-« Oui là. »

-« Devrais-je la payer? »

-« Tout ce que je t'offre ce soir sera payer de la même manière que c'était convenue. Ni plus ni moins.»

-« Parfait, dans ce cas. »

Je m'es levé de sur lui et lui du canapé. Il a pris deux grands oreillers déjà au sol et les a mis autour de la table basse un peu plus loin. Elle était noire. Il a ensuite quitté le salon pour monter par l'escalier en colimaçon. Je suis resté debout entendant son retour qui se fit assez rapidement. Il jeta un petit sac rempli de poudre sur la table et s'assit sur un des coussins autour de cette dernière je fit de même. Il a sorti le contenue du sac sur la table et avec une carte préalablement sortie de son portefeuille il sépara la poudre en deux parties.

-« Tu es capable de faire ça j'imagine?»

-« Pff, je ne suis pas novice mon cher.»

Il a commencé à préparer ses lignes tandis que moi je sortais une de mes cartes et un billet de vingt dollars. J'ai à peine commencé à préparer mes «tracks» que déjà Itachi roulait son cent dollars pour en faire un tube. Cependant, il m'entendit avant d'en faire une. Une fois prêt, il s'est penché puis en seulement quelques secondes, sa ligne de poudre avait disparu. Je l'ai suivi de très près. Une petite douleur et un goût franchement amer se répandirent dans mon corps, mais étrangement je n'avais pas eu de difficulté à l'inhaler. Le reste est entré facilement. Je n'ai ressenti qu'après seulement quelques minutes une forte bouffer de chaleur puis tout se déclencha. Je me sentais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. J'avais l'impression que j'étais invincible. Puis d'on coup j'eus envie de danser.

Je me suis donc levé emportant avec moi Itachi qui semblait totalement normal. Je vais augmenter le son de la radio qui passait que des hits Puis me mis à me déhancher contre le jeune dealer. Mes sensations s'étaient décuplées pour en arriver à sentir les vibrations de la musque sur tout mon corps. Itachi qui lui me regardait ne bougeait pas du tout. J'ai alors eu la plus brillante idée du moment. Me servir de lui comme barre de danse. Je me suis accroché à son cou et ai remué mes hanches et les frottant bien contre son bassin. Cette envie de danse contact est passée aussi vite lorsque Itachi a posé ses mains sur mes hanches pour se rapprocher de moi. Il a ensuite murmuré des choses assez sensuelles à mon oreille.

-« Dit... ça te dirait de faire le payement sous l'effet de Kyubi? »

-« Pourquoi?...»

-« Car... Il paraît qu'il augmente le besoin sexuel... »

-« Intéressant... D'accord mais... Donne moi en une qui ne fera pas partie de mon stock.»

-«Mmmmh... D'accord»

Itachi m'a lâché puis a pris ma main et m'a tiré vers l'escalier. Une fois en haut j'ai pu constater qu'effectivement c'était sa chambre. On voyait grâce à une rambarde le salon. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être extrêmement haut et par ce fait je me suis reculé jusqu'au lit où je me suis assis en Indien. J'ai vu mon cher hôte sortir un sac de sa table de nuit avec une trentaine de comprimé rouge. Kyubi. Il sortit deux puits alla dans un petit réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il alla me rejoindre sur le lit puis me tendis les deux pilules et la bouteille. J'avale les deux comprimés puis regarda Itachi. Je me couche sur le lit et attendis. La poudre commençait à diminuer niveau effet et j'étais à présent dans un totale « down». J'étais là, étendu sur les draps et regardant le vide. Dépressif.

Itachi a sorti un comprimer Blanc qu'il a écrasé sur sa table de nuit ne faisant pas du tout attention à moi. Il a de nouveau roulé un cent dollars puis s'est faits des tracks qu'il a inspirés avec ce coup si un visage de dégout. Il s'est tourné vers moi avec en main son tuyau d'argent qu'il m'a tendu.

-« Ça va te réveiller »

« J'en suis sur.»

Je me suis relevé péniblement puis me suis approché à quatre pattes du meuble. J'ai longuement regardé les lignes qui, contrairement à la poudre, étaient beaucoup plus Granuleuses Je me suis tourné vers mon amant d'un soir et lui est demandé si c'était bien ce que je croyais.

-« Speed? »

-« mmmouais »

Il a reniflé puis m'a tendu le cent dollars roulés. Je le pris et me suis assis sur Itachi qui était parfaitement placé pour inhaler la substance. Je me suis penché et de nouveau, j'ai sniffé toutes les lignes que m'avait laissées mon gentil hôte. Lorsque je me suis relevé, ma tête a commencé à tourner et ce n'était pas le speed. L'ecstasy venait d'embarquer. Je n'avais pas du tout la notion du temps et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que depuis la prise des comprimés il s'était passé 45 minutes. Je me suis levé et j'ai dû me retenir au mur, car mon équilibre était perturbé. Itachi s'est levé à son tour pour m'aider. Il a passé sa main autour de ma hanche puis m'a amené doucement vers le lit où il m'a étendu. Il s'est couché à côté de moi. J'étais trop occupé à essayer d'attraper le plafond pour m'occuper de ce dernier. Ce foutu plafond avait la manie de se sauver à chaque fois que j'arrivais pour l'agripper. En plus du lit qui était extrêmement doux. Le plafond jouait à se sauver de moi. Même les murs m'aidaient à attraper le plafond. Mais sa ne marchait pas. Donc du coup je me suis frustré.

-« Saloprie de plafond de merde. Pas capable de se laisser attraper!»

-«Oh... Qu'est-ce qu'il est méchant...»

J'ai tourné mon regard vers mon bel homme toujours couché à mes côtés. J'ai ensuite déplacé mon corps vers lui puis j'ai touché son bras et... Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'il était doux. Je devais le caresser. Ce que, bien sûr je fis sans la moindre gêne. Je me suis même redressé pour me mettre assis sur lui. J'ai caressé son bras puis est remonté sur son épaule. Peu à peu une envie irrésistible de sexe m'envahit. Il fallait absolument que j'aie du sexe et ce même si le lit en dessous de nous imitait les vagues! J'ai embrassé le ténébreux passionnément d'un coup comme ça et si j'avais su avant que sa langue dans ma bouche produirait cet effet si indescriptible, je l'aurais fait bien avant. Je me suis empressé de lui retirer son tee-shirt et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur son cou. La sensation qu'ont procurée mes lèvres contre sa peau fut aussi forte qu'un coup d'éclair me traversant le corps en entier. J'en ai même gémi tellement c'était bon. Sans me le dire, Itachi a roulé pour se retrouver sur moi. Ce mouvement m'a valu un vertige intense, mais aussi un frisson. Lorsque mes yeux reviennent peu à peu à eux-mêmes j'étais déjà torse nue avec le jeune dealer occupé à parsemer mes fines épaules de baiser. À chacun de ses baisés je me surprenais à pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir. C'était tellement érotique. Je faisais intentionnellement des mouvements de bassins contre le sien. J'avais besoin de plus. J'ai alors pris entre mes mains son visage.

-« Plus vite.»

-« Du calme mon beau... On va y arriver. »

-« Mmmmmh! J'ai besoin de plus Itachi... »

-« On va y arriver... »

Il a capturé mes lèvres pour un doux baisé puis il a tracé avec sa langue un chemin imaginaire partant de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril. Je n'avais pas pus me retenir de pousser des gémissements. Ma peau avait littéralement prit feu. Mes yeux renvoyaient des milliers de couleurs en plus d'avoir l'impression que le plafond me coulait dessus. Saloprie de plafond... Le dealer a détaché ma boucle de ceinture puis a retiré mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde gêné, même que la sensation du tissu glissant sur ma peau m'a rendu carrément fou. Il fallait que ça aille plus vite et aussi plus loin.

-« Aaaah! Bordel! Enlève le tien avant que je devienne fou! Au diable les préliminaires! »

Pour seule réponse, Il m'a souri. Itachi a remonté vers moi en glissant bien contre ma peau pour me chauffer encore plus. Il m'a embrassé en faisant parcourir ses mains sur tout mon corps. J'ai baissé mes mains et j'ai commencé à détacher sa ceinture. Il m'a ensuite aidé pour la retirer et abaisser son pantalon. Durant tout ce laps de temps nous ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés de s'embrasser. Une fois nos deux corps nus, mon bel ami a de nouveau roulé pour atteindre sa table de nuit et en sortir deux préservatifs. J'anticipais déjà le moment avec joie. Il en ouvrit un d'abord puis se le mit doucement. Je n'avais pas pu dériver mon regard de son engin durant tout le long qu'il enfila la capote sur ce dernier. Avec l'autre il fit la même chose, mais avec moi. Son contact sur mon membre m'a presque fait venir. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça serait lorsqu'il serait en moi.

-« Prêt? »

-« Haaan... Plus que jamais! »

Itachi a pris mes jambes puis il les a remontés contre ses hanches. Moi je me suis cramponné à ses épaules puis j'ai repris ses lèvres. Ma tête me tournait mais j'essayais de ne pas en tenir compte. D'un coup de rein lent, il entra en moi et comme je m'y attendais je n'ai eu presque aucune douleur. Lorsqu'il fut entré complètement il a rapidement commencé ses mouvements. Il a posé une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur le lit toujours moelleux et doux. J'ai lâché ses lèvres pour pouvoir gémir pleinement mon plaisir. À chacun de ses coups je voyais arc-en-ciel en plus de ressentir le choc de nos corps jusque dans mes oreilles. C'était tellement bon. Il augmenta sa cadence et je me concentrais sur ses grognements dans mon cou pour encore plus avoir de plaisir. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau tellement que ce que je ressentais était si intense.

Je ne sais plus comment de temps nous avons réussi à tenir, mais ce que je sais c'est que même si les sensations étaient bonnes, aucun de nous deux arrivait à atteindre le summum. Lorsque qu'enfin je jouis, Itach vient lui aussi très peu de temps après. J'étais totalement mort. Toute la drogue avait cessé de faire effet en même temps et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu m'endormir dans les bras de ce cher dealer.

Le lendemain fut très difficile, car lors de mon réveil j'ai amèrement constaté un mal de tête atroce en plus du mal de cœur et de la douleur présent dans mon bas-ventre. En gros je n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que ce sois.

Je me souvenais à peine de ce que j'avais fait la veille, mais au moins c'était clair dans ma tête que je dormais avec ce bel ami... Je n'eux pas de mauvaise surprise au réveil. Je me relève difficilement sur mes avant-bras et regardai autour de moi. Il était déjà midi et vingt. J'ai cherché autour de moi mes vêtements qui malheureusement étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres. J'ai soupiré avant de replonger ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'aimerais tellement rester toute la journée couchée là.

Je me suis relevé péniblement et ai pris mon boxer ainsi que mon pantalon. Je les ai enfilés avec assez de difficultés. Alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre mon tee-shirt je me rappelle que je n'avais toujours pas eu mon stock. Je suis allé du côté où Itachi dormait et l'est secoué doucement. Il s'est réveillé puis a papillonné des yeux avant de me regarder toujours endormi.

-« Noui?»

-« Mon stock. Tu ne me l'as toujours pas donné.»

Il a gémi puis s'est tourné sur le dos et a regardé le plafond en s'étirant et se frottant les yeux. J'attendais toujours accroupi à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il est revenu vers moi il m'a simplement regardé en souriant.

-« Ouvre le tiroir à côté de toi. Prends ce que tu veux._ It's A Sweet Factory_»

-« Sérieux? Ce n'est pas un coup fourré où tu vas débarquer trois jours plus tard chez moi en demandant ton rendu?»

-«...Non. Je ne vois pas en quoi aurais-je besoin d'argent...quoi que ton moyen de payment était assez bon.»

-« Tsss. »

J'ai pris un sac vide dans le tiroir et le remplis de toutes sortes de choses. Une fois terminée j'ai eu de la difficulté à fermer ledit sac. Itachi, qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, resta surpris.

-« Je ne te savais pas si gourmand. »

-« J'adore les sucreries tu ne savais pas?»

-« Aaha! Fais attention pour ne pas avoir de carries! »

-« Je compte bien me brosser les dents après chaque dégustation.»

Je me suis levé et ai enfilé mon tee-shirt. Mon manteau était en bas donc. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir le jeune dealer m'a retenu par la main. Je me suis retourné et il en profita pour tirer sur mon bras. Je me suis retrouvé sur lui à moitié étendue. Toujours souriant, Itachi alla laper mes lèvres dans un doux baisé. Lorsqu'il me lâcha je l'ai regardé étrangement. Il a collé son front au mien puis m'a fixé, toujours souriant.

-« À la prochaine...Naruto.»

Je me suis relevé toujours avec mon regard étrange et j'ai descendu les escaliers. J'ai pris mon mentaux et ai mis le sac dedans avant de quitter l'appartement.

Depuis ce jour je n'avais plus revu ce cher ami. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et je n'avais quasiment plus rien. Quelques speed par là et un seul Kyubi. Je n'avais malheureusement pas son numéro et Shikamaru refusait de me le donner. Neji avait que très peu de bon stock et il fallait dire...j'étais totalement devenue accro à ce Itachi. Enfin plutôt à son stock... Lui il est... Enfin bref.

Comme j'avais lâché les études et que mon appartement ne se payerait pas tout seul, je travaille dans un cabinet de direction en marketing en tant que secrétaire. J'avais déniché ce job après avoir rencontré le patron à une rave party. Allez savoir ce qu'il fichait là avec ses cinquante ans. Au moins c'était bien payé surtout pour simplement aller chercher du café et photocopier des feuilles.

Nous étions un vendredi et j'ai terminé plutôt que prévue donc j'en ai profité pour aller faire un tour en ville. Je suis entré dans une boutique assez connue et couteuse, mais qui est totalement mon style. Une simple veste c'était deux mois de salaire. J'économisais depuis près de cinq mois pour me payer un simple pull à capuchon. La gérante me connaissait depuis longtemps donc elle m'avait mis en réserve le pull, mais je devais le payer avant qu'il soit enlevé des étagères et c'est-à-dire d'ici à la fin du mois... Malheureusement le prix de mon appartement avait augmenté et je crains de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour me l'offrir.

J'ai quitté la boutique à contrecœur puis j'ai continué mon escapade dans la ville. Je fus attiré bizarrement vers une confiserie assez colorée. J'étais devant la vitrine où des milliers de bonbons en tous genres étaient exposés et étrangement j'eux un sourire. Je me souvenais parfaitement des mots d'Itachi lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais. _« It's A Candy Shop »._

-« Comme quoi tu ne peux plus te passer de confiseries. »

Je me suis retourné en vitesse et eu la surprise de voir mon bel ami devant moi tout souriant. Il m'a fait un petit salut de la main avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de la boutique.

-« M-mais...»

-« J'adore les Jelly beans.»

Il prit un sac vide et ouvrit le pot de Jelly beans et en mises deux bonnes pelletées dedans. Il referma le pot puis il me regarda avec son regard intense.

-« Toi? »

-« Hn! Mes préférés ne doivent pas se vendre ici. »

-« Tu peux être surpris »

-« Aaah oui? »

Pour seule réponse il a hoché de la tête et a continué de remplir son sac de diverses friandises. Il s'est rempli assez vite et lors du moment de payer le chiffre que montra la caisse me fit pâlir. Pourtant Itachi devait le trouver si minime, car lorsqu'il sortit sa carte bancaire je pus très bien constater qu'elle était or et non comme moi... Bleu. Simple. Nous sommes sortis du magasin de bonbons et j'ai finalement remarqué sa Mercedes stationné devant. Il s'accota contre et ouvrit son sac. Moi j'étais resté debout en face de lui.

-« Que me vaut ta visite, cher ami?»

-« ...Mmmh comme je suis de retour au Japonais j'avais envie de m'amuser.»

-« Pourquoi être venue me voir?»

-« Car tu m'amuses... Et que j'ai une commission à faire qui devrait te plaire.»

-« Ah oui? »

-« Embarque. »

Il contourna la voiture et embarqua dedans. Je suis monté sans me faire prier. Itachi a démarré en trombe ce qui m'a valu de manquer un battement. Je l'ai regardé puis ai soupiré discrètement. Il souriait comme un con tout en continuant de manger ses bonbons. J'ai relevé un sourcil puis les regarder avec mon regard dédaigneux habituel.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Et en plus qu'est-ce que l'on va chercher?»

-« Des bonbons! »

-« Assh... Mais tu n'en as pas assez de ceux-là!? »

-« Qui a dit que c'était ce genre de bonbons? »

Je venais de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il allait chercher du stock.

-« Oh...»

-« Je présume que tu n'as plus grand-chose depuis la dernière fois? »

-« effectivement. »

-« Je t'ouvre encore la confisserie si tu passes la nuit avec moi. »

-« Serait-ce une proposition pour pouvoir abuser de moi ? »

-« Non, C'est une proposition pour pouvoir coucher avec toi. Je n'abuse jamais. Je profite. »

-« Je vois. »

J'ai pris une poignée de bonbons dans le sac placé entre les jambes du dealer en m'attardant surtout dans la zone la plus proche de son intimité. Une fois les bonbons dans ma main j'ai commencé à les manger comme si de rien n'était, mais je voyais bien que mon petit manège l'avait excité.

Nous sommes sorti de Tokyo et avons atteint le quartier riche situé plus haut. Il y avait de magnifiques résidences plus somptueuses les unes des autres. Décidément je n'étais pas à ma place ici. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un manoir aux allures néoclassiques. Itachi s'est tourné vers moi puis a pris ma mâchoire d'une main et a porté ses lèvres aux miennes comme si c'était naturel. En temps normal je l'aurais repoussé, mais ce coup si je l'ai laissé faire. Il a quitté mes lèvres assez rapidement puis a mis le sac de bonbons dans un compartiment et est sortit de la voiture et me faisant signe de le suivre. Je suis sorti rapidement de la voiture puis le suivi dans l'immense allée bordée de grands arbres. J'avais l'impression d'êtres chez le président et ça me perturbait.

Nous sommes entrés dans la résidence sans même avoir sonné. Il y avait des tas de gens couchés partout à moitié nu. Je me demandais sérieusement qu'elle était ce genre d'endroit. Itachi lui ne faisait que continuer son avancé vers la pièce du fond en levant le pied par-dessus les personnes au sol. Nous avons monté l'escalier toujours jonché de gens et avons tourné à notre gauche. Quelques personnes commençaient à se réveiller. Je me suis rapproché d'Itachi qui a ouvert une porte menant à une spacieuse chambre. Elle était extrêmement colorée. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur une cour aménagée avec un spa et une piscine à étage et encore là elle était gâchée par des bouteilles, des guirlandes et des gens couchés partout. Une barre de strip-tease était placée au centre de la pièce ainsi qu'un minibar et un bureau. Le jeune dealer' c'est approcher du lit enfuit des draps de couleurs multiples. Il a secoué ce que je croyais être un corps. Ledit corps a gémi puis à finalement émerger des draps en nous regardant toujours endormis.

-« Bonne après-midi Kakashi. »

-« Hnn T'achi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?...Je t'ai pas vu hier à la fête.»

-« Peut-être parce que j'y étais pas. Sinon tu as reçu mon SMS ?»

-« Bien sur! Et je l'ai. Je me suis fendu en quatre mais j'ai réussi à t'avoir tes précieuses doses.»

-« Je savais que tu serais capable. »

-« Comme tu as dû remarquer, j'ai pas du tout envi de me lever, surtout que sous ces draps il doit y avoir de gentilles personnes donc cela serait gentil que tu te sers toi-même et que tu quittes la chambre en fermant la porte.»

-« Tsss... Tu es toujours avec Iruka?»

-« Non, c'est du passé. À présent ce sont Gaara et Kankuro... des freres!»

-« Ouais...»

J'ai suivi des yeux mon dealer qui alla dans le tiroir du bureau et en sortie un sac en papier brun. Il salue brièvement son jeune ami qui selon les bruits que le lit produisait me fit penser qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de nous. Nous avons quitté la chambre et sommes descendus rapidement l'escalier. Les gens commençaient à quitter la maison et nous en faisons de même.

La route fut longue et surtout très ennuyeuse. Itachi ne parlait pas et tout ce que je savais c'était que dans le sac il y avait des pastilles bleues pâles toutes unies assez dures dans un grand sac. De l'ecstasy du Japon disait-il. Un petit cœur était imprégné dessus. Assez simple.

Il était vingt heures lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez lui et tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir. Il y avait de ces jours où la prise de drogue ne me disait rien et que le sommeil était mon seul but. Ce trajet en auto m'avait assommé.

-« Tu as l'air endormis mon cher...»

-« Hn... Effectivement... Je devrais retourner chez moi au lieu de rester ici. »

-« D'accord. Je ne travaille pas demain donc. »

-« Tu acceptes vite, serais-tu en train d'abuser de ma gentillesse? »

-« Je n'abuse jamais. Je profite »

-« J'ai déjà entendu ces mots...»

-« C'est parce que ce sont les tiens »

-«...Mmmmh je me disais aussi.»

Il a capturé mes lèvres doucement. J'ai fait un petit pas pour me rapprocher de lui et ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou alors que lui calaient ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Il les a ensuite déposés sur mes fesses. J'ai quitté ses lèvres pour sauter et m'accrocher à ses hanches par mes jambes tandis que lui me soutenait par ses mains toujours posées sur mes fesses. J'ai lapé ses lèvres de nouveau et Itachi a répondu doucement en ce dirigeant vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Une fois monté avec un peu de difficulté, il m'a déposé sur le lit et est venue se placer entre mes cuisses déjà écartées. Il a commencé à faire des vagues avec son corps et pour une fois je fus satisfait que ce soit lui plutôt que le lit. Je lui ai retiré son tee-shirt dévoilant son corps musclé que je n'avais pas senti ni vu la dernière fois. Me bel ami a commencé à mordiller mes lèvres pour ensuite les quitter et revenir quelques fois les baiser délicatement.

-« Tu n'étais pas fatigué? »

-« Ouaais...j'étais fatigué. »

On a couché ensemble. Comme ça. Sans réelles raisons, mais ce que je sais c'est que c'était une de mes meilleures fois peut être parce que j'étais ajun? Il devait être proche dix-heures et demi lorsque je me suis réveillé. J'avais encore les yeux collés et les cheveux tout mélanger. Itachi était debout, face à son miroir, torse nu et essayant d'attacher son jean foncé. Lui aussi avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés donc cela signifiait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

-« Bonsoir monsieur, bien dormit j'espère.»

-« Mouais... Il est quelle heure là?»

-« Bientôt onze heures. J'allais te réveiller, mais tu m'as devancé. Shikamaru m'a appelé et m'a invité à une petite fête non loin d'ici. Tu voudrais venir?»

-« Euh... Si tu me laisses utiliser ta douche. »

-« Fais comme chez toi. »

Je me suis levé prenant au passage un des draps du lit pour me couvrir le corps. Une fois dans la chambre de bain j'ai pris une rapide et courte douche. J'en suis ressorti avec un drap de bain autour de la taille. Itachi n'était pas dans la chambre donc je me suis habillé rapidement et descendu pour le chercher. Il était assis sur son canapé et regardait la télévision. Je me suis penché par-dessus le meuble pour pouvoir lui parler.

-« Dit, tu as un plaqueur à cheveux? »

Il a relevé son regard vers le mien puis m'a souri avant de confirmer ma demande et de m'indiquer où se situait le plaqueur. Je suis retourné en haut, le sortit du tiroir et allumé. J'ai aussi pris le sèche-cheveux et ai séché mes cheveux encore humides. Une petite heure après je suis ressorti de la chambre de bain propre et prêt. Itachi était toujours dans le salon, mais ce coup si, il était au téléphone et parlait en anglais. Je me suis approché de lui et me suis assit à ses côtés.

-« _Hey Pretty ass _»

Il m'a regardé en disant ces mots. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris mais j'ai faits un petit sourire bizarre et attendis la suite. Il a ensuite dérivé son regard vers la table basse.

-« _Yes sure... i got what you want here...mmmh yeah okay Bye._ »

Il a raccroché puis s'est étiré avant de se lever et de me prendre la main au passage pour que je me lève aussi à mon tour. Nous avons pris nos manteaux et sommes descendus au stationnement pour ensuite nous rendre à la fête. Nous avons roulé à peine dix minutes avant de tomber dans une rue pratiquement déserte avec au bout une immense maison ou de la lumière et de la musique sortait. Nous nous sommes stationné un peu plus loin que les autres. Itachi est sorti le premier et je l'ai suivi.

-« Où sommes-nous? »

-« Devant une maison. »

-« Aah aha, très drôle. »

J'ai commencé à avancer vers la prestigieuse demeure, mais je me suis fait tirer vers l'arrière. Itachi tenait ma main dans la sienne. Il s'est approché de mes lèvres puis a échangé un bref baisé avec moi.

-« Fais attention à ce que tu consommes ce soir. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Car je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans une chambre à moitié nu et violée »

-« Surveille-moi alors. »

-« Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. »

-« Parfaite maman. »

J'ai ensuite rompu notre intimité en partant vers la maison sans l'attendre. Il m'a rapidement rattrapé et nous sommes entrés ensemble. Un vaste hall s'offrait à nous, où des caisses de son géantes avaient été placées à chaque extrémité. Des portes avaient été bloquées pour empêcher les gens de s'infiltrer partout mais l'étage du haut, à ce que je voyais, était ouvert lui. Les gens dansaient collés. L'on se serait cru en boîte. Des lumières colorées et des spots light bougeaient partout et illuminaient la foule. Un coin salon avait été aménagé dans une pièce adjacente. Nous nous y sommes avancés avec difficulté. Shikamaru, Neji et Kiba étaient déjà installés à une petite table reculée vers la grande baie vitrée. La musique sonnait beaucoup moins fort ici mais l'on devait tout de même crier pour ce faire attendre. Nous nous sommes joints à nos amis.

La conversation entre Itachi et Shikamaru a commencé, tandis que moi et Neji on se regardait quelque peu. La soirée avançait bien et mon jeune dealer avait vendu à plusieurs personnes, mais malgré l'ambiance je commençais sérieusement à m'emmerder. Voir toutes ces drogues échangées et consommées me donnait une envie folle de me défoncer. Mon bel ami avait dû le remarquer, car il m'a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille.

-« tu as l'air de t'ennuyer mon cher. »

-« Ouaais. »

-« Tu veux consommer quelque chose? »

-« Comme quoi? »

-« Speed, poudre, ecstasy ce que tu veux mon beau. »

-« Tu prends rien toi? »

-« Tout dépend ce que toi tu prends. »

-« Comment ça ?»

-« Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec un légume ce soir »

Je l'ai regardé avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux puis me suis levé de ma chaise et me suis assit sur lui face-à-face. Je me suis bien calé contre son bassin. Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba nous regardaient espérant de voir quelque chose de croustillant. Je me suis penché à l'oreille d'Itachi pour être sûr que ce soit le seul à m'entendre.

-« Si être un légume te répugne autant alors donne-moi quelque chose qui me fera devenir une bête de sexe. »

-« Je vends pas de viagra.»

Je me suis relevé et l'ai regardé avant de rire. J'allais me lever, mais il m'a retenu par ses mains posées sur mes cuisses. Je l'ai regardé attendant de voir ce qu'il désirait, mais comme je m'y attendais, tout ce que je reçus ce fit ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était une habitude chez lui ou quoi!? Je ne laissais jamais personne m'embrasser avant d'avoir de quoi en retour... Mais lui il pouvait quasiment tout me faire faire. J'ai même couché avec plus tôt sans avoir demandé quoi que ce soit et je dois le dire, j'ai pris diablement mon pied. Son dos doit être rempli des traces de mes ongles. Même sous l'effet de la drogue cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

J'ai répondu à son baisé avec un peu plus de passion que lui. L'on pouvait très bien attendre Kiba glousser et Shikamaru débattre avec Neji pourtant je m'en fichais totalement. Itachi a faufilé sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne et a glissé ses mains sur mes fesses pour faire pression dessus et rapprocher nos bassins. J'ai glissé mes mains sur ses épaules puis sur sa mâchoire. Le baiser aurait pu encore continuer si des gens désirant de la drogue ne seraient pas venus. J'ai quitté doucement les lèvres de mon homme et j'ai remonté mon regard haineux sur deux jeunes hommes. À cet instant j'aurais pu les tuer d'un simple regard. Ils nous avaient dérangés et même si l'on reprenait après cela ne serait plus pareil. J'ai dû me lever pour qu'Itachi puisse chercher dans son sac la commande demandée. Une fois la dose payée je me suis réinstallé sur les jambes de mon ami, mais ce coup si face aux autres.

Personne n'a posé de questions sur notre soudain rapprochement. Après ce petit écart de conduite, Kiba a acheté comme à son habitude une dose de coke et se l'a fait devant nous. Il m'a donné envie ce chien et mon cher dealer l'a remarqué car il m'en a proposé.

-« Tu en veux? »

-« Si tu en prend avec moi. »

-« D'accord. »

Je me suis levé puis me suis assis sur mon ancienne chaise attendant qu'Itachi sorte un sac. Il l'a ouvert sur la table. J'ai commencé à rouler un vingt dollars après avoir remarqué que mon cher ami avait fait mes tracks de poudre à ma place. Je les attendis pour commencer à me les faire. Nous avons pris notre temps pour consommer notre dose et une fois terminé j'eux de nouveau envie de danser. Habituellement la poudre ne produisait pas cet effet mais ses produits étaient différents, il était différent.

Je me suis levé et ai entraîné Itachi à me suivre vers le hall. Je l'ai tiré vers le centre et j'ai commencé à me frotter à lui lascivement. Lui il semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais je l'ai aidé en me retournant. Il a ainsi posé ses mains sur mes hanches et a suivi mes mouvements de bassin. Neji qui était non loin de là s'est approché et est venue se placer face à moi collant son bas-ventre au mien. Il a posé une main un peu plus haut que celle d'Itachi sur ma hanche et il a fait suivre nos bassins. J'avais tellement chaud. Leurs corps contre le mien en plus de ceux des autres collés aux nôtres me rendaient complètement fou. J'ai levé la tête pour aucune raison et Neji a capturé mes lèvres à cet instant. J'ai répondu brièvement au baiser, car étrangement, je désirais plus celle d'Itachi que celle de mon ancien dealer. Ce dernier d'ailleurs m'a tiré vers lui et m'a enserré dans ses bras. Il a lancé un regard de défi à Neji. J'ai essayé de le calmer, mais en vain. Il désirait flanquer son poing dans le joli visage de mon ami. J'ai poussé mon nouveau vendeur vers la salle nous servant de mini lounge. Je l'ai retenu là en posant mes mains sur son torse.

-« Ne t'occupe pas de lui...

-« Tant que je suis ici tu es à moi; »

-« Aaaarf mais tu es défoncé arrêté... Écoute on va rentrer, je suis fatigué d'être ici. »

J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et ai pris nos choses avant de sortir de la maison. Nous avons descendu la côte qui mène à sa voiture dans un silence total. Il a conduit prudemment pour une fois. De retour au loft je ne me suis pas gêné pour lui demander c'était quoi son problème vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt.

-« Pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère comme ça!? »

-« …Laisse tomber Naruto… »

Je l'est regardé puis est soupiré… J'étais épuisé et frustré donc attendre sa réponse ne me tentait pas vraiment.

-« J-je vais y aller Itachi…»

-« Je... Laisse tomber Naruto d'accord... »

Je l'ai regardé exaspéré... Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais une petite voix en moi me sonnait que quelque chose se passait. Itachi c'est assis sur son canapé avant de se frotter les yeux. Il me cachait de quoi, cela se voyait trop. Je me suis donc mis sur lui. Assit face-à-face. Il a ouvert les yeux puis m'a regardé si profondément que cela m'a déstabilisé.

-« Naruto... Je retourne à New York. »

-« Pour combien de temps cette fois? »

-« Toujours... Je ne reviendrais pas... J'ai en quelque sorte eu une promotion et les affaires ici ne me considèrent plus. »

Ce fut le choc. Puis la colère et finalement l'incompréhension. Il retournait définitivement à New York... Cela voulait dire que ce que nous avons partagé lui et moi jusqu'à maintenant c'était... Qu'un passage de la vie comme ça? Je refusais.

-« Tu... Quand pars-tu?»

-« Demain... C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. À New York.»

Je fus pour la deuxième fois choqué. New York? Tout quitter pour le suivre? Et faire quoi...être sa catin personnelle?...

-« Je... Pourquoi? On se connaît à peine!? Je veux dire on a couché ensemble d'accord mais sans plus!»

-« Enfaite... Depuis que je t'ai vu, que j'ai embrassé t'es magnifiques lèvres et est goûté ton corps je ne peux pas cesser de penser à toi... Et je crois que repartir avec toi à New York serait le comble... Parce que... Tu me plais... »

Une déclaration!? J-je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser. Ressentais-je la même chose? Je ne crois malheureusement pas... Oui Itachi était quelqu'un qui m'attirait extrêmement et tout ce que nous avons partagé m'a troublé, mais est-ce assez pour dire qu'il me plaît?... Je crains que non. Nous sommes encore inconnus sur plusieurs points...trop de points même. Pour moi il n'était qu'un merveilleux dealer...

-« Je... Désolé Itachi.. Mais je ne peux pas... »

-«...J-je vois.»

Il m'a poussé pour que je me lève. Une fois debout et en face l'un de l'autre je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'aller chercher ses lèvres. Je sentais que ce soir serait notre dernier soir donc je me devais de me l'immortaliser à jamais.

Nous sommes montés à la chambre puis je lui ai retiré son pull et son sous-pull rapidement. Nous étions debout au milieu de la pièce, le lit en arrière de moi à quelques pas. J'ai quitté ses lèvres pour descendre sur sa mâchoire puis son cou y laissant ma marque et j'ai finalement commencé à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine en prenant mes mains sur son ventre musclé à point. Je suis remonté vers sa lèvre lorsqu'il enleva mon haut. Il m'a fait basculer sur le grand lit et a défait ma boucle de ceinture.

Nos vêtements furent enlevés rapidement et nos corps se sont enlacés. Ce fut une nuit magique comme je n'en ais pas vécu. Ses mains caressant chacune de mes courbes sachant parfaitement où j'étais le plus sensible, ses lèvres dans mon cou et ma nuque me susurrant des mots enivrants me faisaient tellement de bien que nous n'ayons pu refuser de le faire une deuxième et une troisième fois.

Le lendemain lors de mon réveil je fus seul. Paniqué, je me suis levé, cherchant Itachi mais rien. Les placards étaient vides de ses effets personnels. J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements puis descendus en bas. Il ne m'aura quand même pas quitté sans me dire un dernier au revoir? Une fois en bas j'ai constaté une lettre sur la table ainsi qu'un sac remplit de diverses drogues. À ce moment-là, je me fichais tellement du sac. Je me suis assis et est ouvert la lettre.

Au fur et à mesure que je la lisais je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes. Aurais-je fait le mauvais choix en décidant de rester ici? Dans toute cette maudite lettre je ne cessais de pleurer, mais la dernière phrase de cette putain de lettre ne put que me redonner espoir que même si nos chemins n'étaient pas liés à ce moment, nous allons nous revoir...

Car comme il le disait si bien « **_Les meilleurs bonbons sont gardé pour la fin_** ».


End file.
